


Almost

by Risti



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risti/pseuds/Risti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody said it'd be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> _Comment Fic originally reposted on February 17, 2010 to [livejournal.](http://risti.livejournal.com/395412.html)_
> 
> Flash fic started the night of the Kradison concert and finished after Kris played _The Scientist_. At the time the rumour was that the party Adam went to after the concert was an official after-party, which now doesn't seem to be the case, but let's still pretend, ok? (unbetaed)

With sweat slicked hands that just couldn't stop touching each other, Kris and Adam walked off stage. Allison looked at the two of them, raised an eyebrow, and said something about finding a bottle of water.

Kris's arm stretched back around Adam's waist, and then Adam was drawing him into another hug that could have been the twin to the one they just shared on stage, except that it wasn't, because they weren't on stage now, and the hug wasn't ending.

It was Kris who finally spoke. "So... At least we went out with a bang."

Adam snorted into Kris's hair, because that's where his mouth was at the moment.

Kris giggled a little then, too, because they were still hugging, and that, on top of this whole evening, on top of the jet lag, on top of the last six months was really kind of ridiculous.

"I mean, it's like, pretty much the perfect ending, right?"

Adam's mouth was moving through Kris's hair again, but while his body was still shaking with laughter and leftover energy and more than a little alcohol, his lips were firm and then they were sliding past Kris's forehead and down his cheek and when they reached Kris's lips they were both still laughing but that didn't stop their mouths from closing around each others.

"This." Adam pressed his lip's to Kris's between each word "Is." _Kiss._ "Not." _Teeth. _"An." _Tongue_. "Ending." Adam sealed his argument by grabbing Kris by the back of his neck to keep him from moving and then he set about proving his point, and really, was Kris going to argue with that?

Tommy chose that moment to walk in.

"Not to sound like a thirteen year old girl here, but have you two considered getting a room?"

Adam just glared over Kris's head, and Kris reached one hand up to tangle fingers through Adam's hair while the other twisted through the chain hanging from Adam's waist and then dipped into his back pocket. He groaned when Adam bit down on his lip, and neither of them noticed exactly when Tommy wandered off again.

Kris's tongue darted out when they break apart and he can taste the faintest trace of lipstick on his lips.

"I missed this, though." He found a convenient wall behind him to lean back on. "I'm gonna miss it."

Adam held Kris's face in both hands, his kohl-smeared eyes narrowing as he looked Kris straight in the eye. "Do you need me to fuck you again?"

"Here?"

"If you want."

"Show off."

"Since when do you mind an audience?"

"Since when do you bother asking?"

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think."

"Kris?"

Both Adam and Kris turned to find Cale standing there.

Cale looked at Kris, and he wouldn't come to find Kris without a reason, but whatever that reason was, it didn't seem to be anything that needed to be spoken, because after a few moments he walked away, and when Kris looked back up at Adam, it was clear that a message had been received.

Adam opened his lips to ask a question, but Kris answered with a kiss before any words could come out, and Adam was still too wound up to be gentle in his response, but that didn't stop him from tracing a finger down Kris's cheek when they parted again.

"You'd better go do the public appearance thing at the after-party, there'll be people watching for you there, and that's your thing, after all."

"And you?" Adam wasn't denying anything. Couldn't. "Your name had damn well better be on that invite list too."

"I--" Kris changed what he was about to say. "I might. I'll try. I... I don't think I can right now, you know?"

"Kris."

Kris blinked, and looked back up at Adam.

"Look around you, Kris. Tonight isn't the epilogue, it's the fucking beginning of the second act."

"Yeah, well, I still don't have as much practice as you do putting on a show."

"Who said anything about a show? Kris, don't you get it? You, me, even Allison, we're writing our own script now. Tonight was awesome, yeah, and I could say who knows when we'll get to do that again, but actually, two of the people who know the answer to that are standing right here."

"It's not that easy, Adam, and you know that."

"Did I say that it was? I'm just saying, c'mon, Kris. You're the one who sang it tonight. We gotta live like we're dying here tonight."

Adam giggled again, which set Kris laughing again too. "You're drunk."

"Yes, but I'm a fun drunk."

"Go. Be a fun drunk."

Adam hooked a finger to pull Kris's lower lip out into a pout to match his own. "But I want you to come be a fun drunk too."

Kris laughed. "Fine. I'll come. I've got something about tomorrow's set I've got to talk to Cale about, though, first."

Adam's lips broke out into a huge grin, the faintest outline of black around them accenting his smile. "Great! That'll give me time to set up a distraction."

"A distraction, huh?"

"I might have to kiss a boy."

Kris sighed. "I'd tell you I'm jealous, but I know that only turns you on."

"_That_ part's all just a show, you know anyhow." Adam's smile cracked slightly. "You do know that, right?"

Kris reached up and rubbed his thumb across a smudge of eyeliner that had migrated to Adam's cheekbone. "I know that."

Adam took a deep breath. "It's a good thing, like you said, that I have lots of practice."

"Almost makes it easy, doesn't it?"

"Almost." Adam stepped back almost imperceptibly, but then practically collapsed on top of Kris's shoulder instead. "Do you think we have time for you to suck me off yet, before I go? Maybe?"

Kris groaned, and sucked Adam's earlobe into his mouth, tonguing a stud before tugging at it gently with his teeth. "But you promised to fuck me, and we really don't have time for both."

"I don't know, I think things could go pretty quickly at this point."

"But just think about how much sweeter it'll be if we have time to do this properly."

"Fuck doing things properly, sometimes you just gotta give into the moment."

"Live like we're dying?"

"And fall down the rabbit hole."

***

Adam was late for the party. Kris was later.

No one saw them leave together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback can also be left on [ livejournal](http://risti.livejournal.com/395412.html).


End file.
